Analyse
by misschoco
Summary: Au détour d'une ruelle surgit une silhouette. Elle court maladroitement malgré la fatigue et la peur qui la ronge. Elle court, dans un effort désespérer. Je sais je me suis pas foulée pour le résumé si je trouve mieux je change R&R please
1. prologue

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note** :C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantit rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**Disclamer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi ils sont aux noble et vénéré Akimine Kamijio.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tokyo, minuit, dehors il fait nuit noire. Le froid qui enveloppe toute la ville annonce le début de l'hiver.

Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle surgit une silhouette. Elle court maladroitement malgré la fatigue et la peur qui la ronge. Elle court, dans un effort désespéré. Il lui faut de l'aide, elle doit le retrouver. Il n'y a personne autour d'elle, la rue est vide. De toute manière elle ne peut faire confiance à personne, ils ont des relations partout, elle ne pourrait distinguer les alliés des ennemis. Lui seul à sa confiance.

Elle court en titubant un peu. Au bout d'un moment, elle le voit, l'immeuble où il habite. Là, ils ne la trouverons pas. Faites qu'il soit chez lui.

Elle appuie sur la sonnette de l'interphone et entend un oui.

-Aide-moi, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de s'évanouir.

0oooooooooooooooooo

Plus loin un homme, un téléphone, une simple conversation :

-On l'a perdu patron.

- Je m'en fout, trouvez-la, elle ne doit pas nous échapper. Et ramenez-la vivante, nous avons besoin d'elle.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantit rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**Note 2** : Merci à Karikiro et Anonyme pour leur rewievs qui m'ont fait très plaisir étant donner qu'elles montrent que cette fic intéresse au moins quelqu'un . Pour le couple vous verrez bien ^^ .

**Disclamer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi ils sont aux noble et vénéré Akimine Kamijio.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qui sont-ils ?**

A peine était-elle à terre que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, personne, elle n'avait pas été suivie. Puis, rassuré, il la pris dans ses bras, ferma la porte, et l'emmena dans son appartement.

Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé avant de la couvrir et la regarda : elle avait des égratignures et des bleus un peu partout, ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, ses vêtements étaient sales et vraiment légers pour une température basse comme celle qu'il y avait dehors, et une grosse trace rouge ornait sa joue gauche.

Elle est vraiment dans un sale état, pensa-t-il en décrochant le téléphone. Après avoir composé le numéro il attendit patiemment sachant très bien que l'autre mettrait longtemps avant de décrocher. Après deux bonnes minutes d'attente on décrocha :

-Ouai ?

-Salut, c'est moi. Viens, elle est revenue.

-…

-Yuya, elle est revenue. Tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlé.

-Ah, celle-là.

-Oui, alors viens s'il te plait.

-Tu fais chier. Et il raccrocha.

Malgré les apparences il savait qu'il viendrait rapidement. Il téléphona aux autres. Il avait besoin d'aide et eux, même s'ils étaient étranges, étaient les mieux qualifiés pour ce genre de chose.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle dormait toujours, on sonna. Akira, car tel était son nom, alla ouvrir. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte accompagné de trois personnes : une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses bonbon, un tas de muscle et un blond qui avait franchement l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'on le lui avait signaler il y avait même pas vingt minutes.

Ils entrèrent, et, après leur avoir montrer la blonde « endormie », Akira les mena à la cuisine pour quelques explications.

Après s'être tous bien installé autour d'une bonne bouteille de saké Akira commença :

-Voilà, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour m'aider à..., on va dire protéger, Yuya. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit elle avait disparu pendant ces deux dernière semaines. Je ne sais pas par qui mais, vu l'état dans lequel elle est, je pense qu'elle s'était fait enlevée.

-Moi je veux bien, mais pourquoi l'aurait-on enlevé ? demanda celui qui ressemblait plus à un ours qu'autre chose.

-En fait... hésita le blond, je pense que c'est à cause de son ...don comme elle dit.

-Un don ?!!!

-Ouai, Akira soupira, il n'aurait pas voulu mettre ça sur le plateau tout de suite mais bon, tant pis. On ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais elle possède des capacités d'analyse et de création meilleurs que celles des plus grands scientifiques. Ça ne la gène pas personnellement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fiche un peu de ça, ça ne l'intéresse pas trop. L'analyse je veux dire.

-Hum… je vois, répondit la bête, et d'après toi sa disparition et son don auraient un lien ?

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, Bonten, s'énerva un peu la jeune femme, mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Kyo ? demanda-t-elle au brun qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent.

-Y'a plus de saké je vais en chercher.

Et il se leva pour chercher quelques bouteilles que Akira planquait dans le bar de son salon.

En passant devant Yuya, il la regarda et se demanda comment une jeune fille si ordinaire, qui n'avait même pas de poitrine ( Mais où est le rapport ?), pouvait avoir un tel don.

A ce moment-là, Yuya cligna des yeux le cerveau encore un peu embrumé, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux iris d'un rouge sang superbe qui la fixaient...

- Eh y'a la planche à pain qui c'est réveillée.

...Mais appartenant à un con, apparemment

Puis, soudain, retrouvant toute sa lucidité, elle se mit à hurler.

Qui était cet homme et ces voix qui lui parvenaient?

Akira débarqua précipitamment dans le salon, manquant de s'étaler sur le parquet glissant de son appartement.

-Yuya, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Qui,…qui est-ce ? paniqua-t-elle en désignant Kyo.

Était-il l'un d'eux ? Non, il ne l'aurait pas trahi, mais ils ont beaucoup de relations, très discrètes.

-Ne panique pas, s'empressa de la rassurer Akira, c'est Kyo, un ami en qui j'ai toute confiance. Il ne te fera pas de mal.

Mais la lueur d'inquiétude ne disparut pas. Elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna. Tous étaient là, venus voir ce qu'il ce passait. Il repris, à nouveau dans le but de la rassurer :

-C'est bon, n'ai pas peur. Je te présente de gauche à droite : Luciole très tête en l'air et légèrement à coté de la plaque il est gentil, malgré le fait qu'il devient un véritable dément avec du feu. On pourrait même le qualifier de «pyromane expérimenter ». Là, c'est Bontenmaru alias la bête et là Akari. Très violente quand elle est énervée, il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence, en réalité c'est un travesti.

-AKIIRAAA, hurla la dénommée Akari en lui donnant un coup de poing au ventre, on ne dévoile pas mes secrets, je pourrais révélé les tiens n'oublie pas.

Yuya les observa tour à tour : l'un avait l'air vraiment ailleurs à ce demander si elle pouvait compter sur lui, l'autre avait plus l'allure d'un tas de muscle ou d'un ours de montagne, et la dernière qui lui avait paru au premier abord normale, avait maintenant l'air d'une furie. A ce moment-là, Akira qui s'était remit du coup, termina :

- Et celui que tu as devant toi c'est Kyo, champion international de kendo sous le nom de Kyo aux yeux de démon, c'est en lui que j'ai le plus confiance.

Elle l'analysa de ses yeux verts : grand et musclé, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés et ses yeux rouges lui donnaient une beauté un peu sauvage. D'après sa posture légèrement nonchalante il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de soumis et réservé mais plutôt d'un individu fier, moqueur, supérieur aux autres et qui n'aimait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, le sabre à sa gauche étant une autre preuve de son envie de supériorité. En voyant son regard qui avait l'air de s'en foutre largement, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas non plus du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, et, d'après ce qu'elle avait constater à son réveil, c'était un vrai macho pervers.

-Eh ben, t'en as des relations, dit-elle seulement. _Mais méfiance quand même, on ne sait jamais._

Elle retira la couverture pour se lever et faire quelques pas quand elle constata :

-J'ai froid.

-C'est normal tu t'es habillée comme en été alors qu'il y a de la neige dehors. Tu t'es trompé de saison ? lui répondit platement Luciole.

Elle le regarda, sa réponse était un peu stupide car elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de cette tenue, mais il n'avait pas tord.

-Akira t'as toujours pas de copine ?

-Nan, grogna celui-ci touché sur un de ses points faibles, faudrait qu'on aille chercher des fringues chez toi. Akari, tu veux bien y aller avec Luciole? Parce que Bontenmaru n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de discret, et je doute que Kyo veuille bien se prêter gentiment à cette tâche.

-D'accord, pas de soucis répondit joyeusement la « femme ».

Akira lui donna l'adresse, et, après lui avoir signalé que Yuya passerait un bon bout de temps chez lui pour une question de sécurité et donc qu'il ne lui fallait pas qu'une tenue, il accompagna ses deux amis à la porte d'entrée.

-Faites attention à ne pas être suivit, ajouta-t-il dans une dernière recommandation.

-Oui Maman, se moqua Luciole.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Il râla un peu sur Luciole en retournant dans le salon et dit à Yuya :

-En attendant, vas prendre un bon bain chaud tu doit être gelée il fait pas super chaud, même avec les radiateurs.

Yuya acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant légèrement car elle était encore un peu faible. Il avait raison, un bain lui ferait du bien. Et puis, cela nettoierait un peu sa peau. Avec les blessures qu'elle avait et le nombre de fois où elle était tombée en voulant leur échapper, elle n'était pas de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de propre.

En entrant dans l'eau elle ne pu retenir un petit cri de douleur du au contact de ses plaies avec le liquide.

Oooooooooooooooooo

L'immeuble était grand et assez facile à trouver ce qui facilita un peu la tâche à Akari et Luciole enfin, surtout Akari, car Luciole lui, préférais suivre. Il n'était pas doué d'un sens de l'orientation très développé.

Quand ils s'approchèrent du coin où se trouvait l'immeuble ils furent surpris. Il était 4 heure du matin et le quartier était aussi animé qu'une colonie de fourmi. Ce fut pire quand il virent l'immeuble : Akari choquée regardait autour et en face d'elle sans s'arrêter et même Luciole pourtant assez à l'ouest ne pu retenir une exclamation.

_Fin du chapitre 1_

* * *

J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de ce que vous espèreriez *croise les doigts très très fort ^^*. Une ptite rewiev pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Euh...J'crois que c'est tout. A bientôt, *va préparer la suite.*


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantit rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**Note 2** : Merci à Cleem, Dodie, et Tsume pour leur rewievs qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont donné une bouffée d'encouragement (je ne me lasse pas de les lire ^^) la preuve l'inspiration venu juste après. ^^

**Disclamer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi ils sont aux noble et vénéré Akimine Kamijio.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Découverte**

- Ah, mais…, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Devant eux se tenait l'immeuble de Yuya avec une porte d'entrée totalement défoncée, toutes les fenêtres du troisième étage détruites sans exception, plus quelques unes au deuxième et quatrième étage. A peu près tous les occupants de l'immeuble étaient dehors, choqués, et les plus sensibles pleuraient. Ils étaient entourés de la police, qui essayait de les calmer tout en leur posant des questions afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et de quelques voisins curieux de savoir pourquoi un si grand remue-ménage régnait dehors à cette heure-ci.

-Eh ben, soupira Akari, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Ils doivent être bien sûrs d'eux vu le peu de discrétion qu'ils ont utilisé.

-Je pense qu'ils voulaient aussi choquer le plus de monde pour qu'ils soient tous perdus et ne fassent pas attention aux détails qui pourraient être compromettants.

-J'vois à peu près c'que tu veux dire, mais en tout cas on peut le prendre comme un avertissement.

-Dites madame, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'une femme qui n'avait pas l'air trop traumatisé, vous savez ce que voulaient ceux qui ont fait cela.

-On ne sait pas vraiment. En tout cas ça a un rapport avec la fille du troisième. 'Parais qu'ils ont saccagé tout l'étage, fouillé tous les appartements, et menacé tout le monde de leur dire où elle se trouvait. Quelque chose comme ça. Mais on sait rien nous, ça fait pas longtemps qu'elle est là cette fille vous savez.

-Merci madame. J'avais raison, on peut le prendre comme un avertissement. Ils utiliseront tous les moyens pour retrouver Yuya, et n'ont pas peur qu'on les remarques.

Tu viens Luciole, on entre.

-Mais on m'a dit qu'il vaut mieux pas et que le troisième étage est fermé.

-Eh ben c'est pas grave, on va l'ouvrir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bâtiment. Après avoir enjambés la porte, ils montèrent rapidement et, arrivé au troisième étage, Akari éclata de rire :

-Sérieux, c'est avec un ruban de cinq centimètre qu'ils comptent nous empêcher d'entrer ? C'est n'importe quoi. Vas-y Lulu entre.

-Et si il y a quelqu'un je fait quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Fait ce que tu veux.

-Bon on le cramera alors, dit-il en entrant.

L'appartement était totalement dévasté. Ces criminels n'avaient pas fait dans la finesse. Tous les meubles étaient renversés, tout avait été fouillé sans la moindre hésitation et rejeté sans ménagement. Cependant, Akari, en voyant les murs aux couleurs chaudes et les meubles en bois supposa quand même que la pièce devait être très belle.

-Luciole, regarde si il y a des trucs qui pourraient manquer. Si ils cherchaient juste Yuya, ils auraient pas pris ma peine de mettre l'appart' dans cet état. Pendant ce temps moi, je vais rassembler des habits.

Ils se séparèrent donc et Akari ne fut pas surprise de trouver la chambre dans le même état que les autres pièces. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle aperçus un cadre par terre qui devait être poser sur la table de chevet. Il contenait une photo représentant une femme et deux hommes. Sur le cadre était marqué : _My family_. Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que ce cadre était précieux aux yeux de la propriétaire de l'appartement, elle le pris donc et le mit dans le sac qu'elle avait emmené. Puis elle se tourna vers le reste de la chambre et entrepris de prendre des vêtements et tout ce dont la jeune fille aurait besoin chez Akira.

Une heure plus tard, Akari qui avait fini, alla retrouver Luciole qui était entrain de ...manger dans la cuisine.

-LUCIOLE, mais tu fout quoi là ? T'as regarder ce qui pourrait manquer dans cette appart'.

-Je ne sais pas, annonça-t-il. En tout cas, je me demande vraiment comment elle fait, elle doit vraiment se sentir seule. Elle a même pas d'ordi et pas d'amis non plus.

-Euh… tu m'explique là s'il te plait.

-Ben, 'y a aucun ordi, dans aucune pièce. Et pareil pour le carnet d'adresse. Pas un seul.

Akari remit tout ça en ordre dans sa tête et traduisit :

-Donc ils ont pris son ordi et tous ses carnets d'adresse si elle en avait plusieurs. C'est bien, allez, on ne va pas traîner ici plus longtemps, on retourne chez Akira.

-Je peux finir ma tablette de chocolat avant ?

- Pff Luciole, t'as qu'a l'emmener.

-OK.

Puis ils sortirent, et, en faisant attention à ne pas être suivit et/ou remarqué, reprirent leur chemin : direction l'immeuble d'Akira.

Mais deux yeux noisette les avaient bien vu rentrer et sortir de l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps Yuya, dans son bain, s'était calmée, et avait pu mettre ses idées au clair.

Elle s'immergea presque totalement dans l'eau chaude et, après avoir décidé qu'elle s'était assez prélassée dans le bain (de toute façon elle commençait à avoir trop chaud.) Yuya sorti de la baignoire, la vida, et enfila un peignoir blanc du style éponge que lui avait prêté Akira.

_J'espère que les deux autres vont bien se débrouiller parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées en peignoir. Bien que celui-ci porte chaud._

Elle sorti de la salle de bain et, pour la première fois depuis son réveil regarda vraiment autour d'elle.

Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, sauf peut-être un ou deux cadres sur les murs.

C'était un petit appartement, très simple, généralement dans les tons beige avec des meubles foncés. Bien rangé, il comportait peu de choses inutiles. Deux ou trois bibelots par-ci par-là et quelques photos sur les murs pour faire déco, rien de grandiose. Ce qui montrait bien que le propriétaire n'aimait pas beaucoup les choses superflues qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Il préférait le concret et n'aimait pas le changement.

Bien que ce ne soit pas un lieu spécial, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Ce n'est pas là qu'ils la chercheraient.

-Ah Yuya, tu as terminé ? Ça va mieux ? la questionna son ami qui avait fini par remarquer sa présence.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ça fait du bien.

-Viens, installe-toi sur le canapé lui proposa-t-il, et raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, qu'on en sache un peu plus sur ta disparition.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo qui s'était installé, ou plutôt affalé, sur un fauteuil.

_Ce gars a vraiment l'air de s'en foutre totalement._

Puis elle s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé, et attendit qu'Akira soit installé lui aussi pour commencer :

-Alors voilà, tout a commencé il y a un an environ ....

* * *

J'espère que cette suite est toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes *croise les doigts très très fort ^^*. Une ptite rewiev pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Voilà à bientôt pour le chapitre trois.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantit rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**Note 2** : Merci à Tsume, tsume en force, Naruu-fiics et Cleem pour leur reviews. Le débit des chapitre ne devrais pas changer. Merci pour la remarque à propos de l'absence des fautes d'orthographe je fais mon maximum pour ça. ce chapitre étant plus long que les autres j'espère ne pas en avoir laissé.

**Note 3 **: Je vous ai rajouté un petit bonus brouillon avec en plus les commentaires de Motoko ma lectrice d'avant première qui voulait lire le brouillon du chapitre 3 (je l'avais pas encore au propre).

**Disclamer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi ils sont aux noble et vénéré Akimine Kamijio.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Explication**

Alors voilà, tout a commencé il y a un an environ. Un jour, en plein milieu d'un cours, une nouvelle élève est arrivée. Elle s'appelait Natsumi et ...

-Eh, la planche à pain, la coupa Kyo, va me chercher du saké, y'en a plus.

Yuya, déjà énervée qu'il l'ait interrompu, lui lança :

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas une planche à pain. Ensuite, t'as qu'à le chercher tout seul ton saké, j'suis pas ta bonne. T'as des jambes non ?

Kyo resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'opposait à lui. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand une bouteille sortie de nulle part apparu devant ses yeux. C'était Akira qui, ne voulant pas d'une guerre dans son salon, ce qui ne tarderait pas à venir connaissant ses deux amis, était allé chercher une bouteille à Kyo. Puis il se rassit et dit :

-Vas-y Yuya, continue.

-Sérieusement, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux l'admirer. Enfin bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, donc Natsumi était arrivée et elle avait l'air très timide. Je suis donc allée la voir pour l'aider à s'intégrer. On s'entendit tout de suite très bien. La confiance s'installa et deux mois plus tard, je l'ai invité chez moi. Mes parents et mon frère furent sous le charme immédiatement. Elle était polie, bien élevée, bien habillée, bref la fille parfaite. Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais une semaine plus tard, alors qu'on était entrain de manger, des hommes ont débarqué chez nous. Ils voulaient m'enlever. Mes parents et mon frère m'ont défendu. Ils les ont tué mais leur défense m'avait permis de m'enfuir et je me suis réfugiée chez Natsumi.

Deux larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, parler de ses parents et de son frère morts pour elle lui faisait toujours mal.

Mais elle se repris et continua :

-Je me réfugiais donc chez mon amie, et lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle m'hébergea et me consola. Elle m'annonça cependant que je devais déménager. Si mes agresseurs savaient où était ma maison, je ne serais plus en sécurité chez moi. Je m'installais donc chez elle provisoirement. Ce ne fut pas facile de reprendre une vie normale, j'étais très touchée par la mort de ma famille. Mais elle m'aida et me soutint.

Finalement, au bout de trois semaines, je trouvais un appart grâce à elle. Je fut tranquille pendant un an, repris ma vie, mes relations avec mes proches. Natsumi était devenu ma confidente. C'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, avec toi Akira, même si nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup. Je n'avais pas oublié mes agresseurs mais j'étais beaucoup moins méfiante qu'avant. Il faut me comprendre, j'avais réussi à reprendre le cours de ma vie pendant un an et rien ne laisser soupçonner quoi que ce soit les concernant.

-Ouai, mais t'aurais quand même dû rester sur tes gardes. Même si ils ne donnent plus signe de vie, ils existent toujours.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, moi se défendit Yuya. Ma vie était à nouveau normale et j'étais enfin heureuse. Je n'allais pas me méfier de tout le monde jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin bref, tout s'est terminé un jour alors qu'on se baladait avec Natsumi. Il faisait beau et chaud pour la saison, d'où ma tenue. Six hommes sont sortis de nulle part. Natsumi s'est reculée. Ils m'ont encerclés. J'avais peur. J'ai hurlé à mon amie de m'aider. Elle refusa et se moqua de moi. Elle me dit que s'était elle, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, qui avait dit à l'organisation qui l'avait engagé où j'habitais avec ma famille, où était mon appart et prévu ce traquenard. Choquée et bouleversée, je ne pus me défendre et ils m'emmenèrent.

Yuya se tue. Le dernier dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec Natsumi lui revint en mémoire.

_**Flash back**__ :_

-Aide-moi !!

-Non je ne t'aiderais pas. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? elle éclata de rire.T'as beau avoir un don d'analyse, t'es pas douée.

-Mais comment tu sais que...

-Tu comprends vraiment rien hein ? C'est moi, c'est moi qui ai donné ton adresse à l'organisation qui m'a engagé. C'est moi qui ai organisé ton enlèvement. Mais tu nous as échappé. C'est alors que tu es venu de toi-même à moi. Elle ri à nouveau.

-C'est impossible.

Les larmes inondaient ses joues.

-Tu m'as aidé en tant qu'amie non ?

-Ha ha ha, amies, nous ? Non mais tu rêves toi. Jamais. Dès le début tu étais ma cible. Bien sûr je t'ai aidé. Mais comprend-moi, tu étais si méfiante, j'ai du regagner ta confiance. Maintenant ça suffit, emmenez-la.

-NOOON !!

_**Fin flash back**_

-Yuya ? Mais, tu pleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Akira.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

-Rien, c'est rien. Un souvenir qui m'est revenu. Je reprends, j'ai presque fini.

-Bon...d'accord.

-Ils m'ont donc emmené à cette fameuse organisation. Ils m'enfermèrent et un haut placé est venu. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils voulaient que je mette mon don au service de leur organisation. J'ai refusé bien entendu. Je n'allais pas me mettre au service d'une bande de « je-ne-sais-pas-quoi » qui avait massacré ma famille sans aucun remord et qui m'avait trompé. Je ne suis pas un petit toutou obéissant.

-Et…qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ensuite ? la relança Bontenmaru qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent.

-Il était furax tu pense bien. Il m'a battu pour « m'apprendre à obéir » comme il disait. Mais malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin. On lui avait ordonné de me laisser en état de créer et d'analyser. Dans le coma ou à demi-morte je ne leur servais absolument à rien. Après, le même scénario s'est reproduit chaque jour, ou presque. Des fois il était absent, donc j'avais la paix et je pouvais me remettre un peu.

J'ai tenu bon, et finalement, au bout de deux semaines, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Ils m'ont poursuivit mais j'ai réussi à les semer. La suite vous la connaissez.

Kyo poussa un soupir :

- Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils te lâcherons pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas des indices pour qu'on les retrouve ? demanda Bontenmaru.

-Malheureusement non, le seul truc que je sais c'est ...

Elle fut coupée par la sonnette.

-Ah, Akari et Luciole doivent être de retour. J'y vais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. A peine avait-il ouvert que :

-AKIIIRAAA, si tu savais ce qu'on a vu tu nous croirais pas, déblata à toute vitesse la tornade rose qui venait d'apparaître en jetant le sac de vêtements pour Yuya dans les bras d'Akira.

Il la laissa faire. Il avait l'habitude de son caractère assez explosif et ne souhaitait pas en faire les frais.

Ils se rejoignirent donc tous dans le salon.

Akari et Luciole racontèrent tout ce qu'il avait vu et découvert, et Bontenmaru résuma l'histoire de Yuya aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Au fait Yuya, ajouta-t-il, tu allais nous dire ce que tu savais sur l'organisation.

-Oui, donc tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils s'appellent Mibu.

-Bon, résumons, nous savons que l'organisation qui a enlevé Yuya s'appelle Mibu, ils ont pris chez elle tout ce qui les amèneraient à trouver les relations de Yuya, sans aucun doute pour tenter de savoir où elle se cache. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles ni à tuer. Donc ils sont bien cachés ou protégés. C'est tout ?

-Oui, répondirent Yuya, Akira et Bontenmaru.

-Non, t'as oublié quelque chose.

-Quoi donc Kyo chéri ?

-Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de l'avoir récupérer donc il faut les détruire.

-Kyo a raison. De plus il faut faire vite pour ne pas qu'il y ait trop de conséquences sur les gens qui ont un lien avec Yuya.

-Exact. Autre chose ?

-...

-On ne sait pas grand-chose.

-Pas grave Luciole, on va faire avec.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver des informations, faisant jouer toutes leurs relations, cherchant sur le net. Tout cela ponctué quelquefois par les disputes de Kyo et de Yuya, qui ne s'entendaient vraiment pas bien, et par les pauses qu'ils s'accordaient de temps en temps.

Mais tout ça en vain. Pas la moindre information.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, gémit Bontenmaru en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, on trouvera jamais. Tu m'étonne qu'ils soient si sûrs d'eux.

-Bonten a raison Akira.

-Ok, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Mais il reste un problème : même si il faut protéger Yuya, vous ne pouvez pas tous passer la nuit ici. En plus, je n'ai qu'un futon.

-Une seule personne peut rester.

-Nan, c'est pas vrai Luciole, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-...

-Eh, c'est quoi ça ? Luciole, retire ton briquet de mes fringues ! TOUT DE SUITE ! !

-Bonten, râla Akari, tu sais très bien que Luciole n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui. Arrête Luciole.

Luciole, résigné, fini par ranger son briquet, au grand soulagement de Bontenmaru.

-Bien, alors je propose que...

-Je reste.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kyo qui avait dit ça avec une telle fermeté que ça en faisait presque peur.

-Bon…euh…et bien c'est réglé. On y va. Tu viens Luciole ?

Oooooooooooooooooo

Akira ferma la porte, soupira, et retourna au salon.

_Maintenant régler le problème : « qui dors où ? »_

-Kyo, je suppose que tu veux prendre mon lit.

-Bien sûr, tu crois pas que je vais dormir par terre ou sur le canapé.

-Très bien. Yuya, tu prend le futon, le canapé n'est pas très confortable.

-Merci.

-De rien. Je vais l'installer dans la chambre.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Je ne dormirais pas dans la même pièce que ce pervers. Installe-le à côté du canapé.

-Euh…d'accord.

_J'hallucine, c'est quoi cette fille ? D'abord elle s'oppose à moi et maintenant elle refuse catégoriquement de dormir dans la même pièce que moi. C'est marrant...elle est pas comme les autres. Elle est...intéressante. _

Oooooooooooooooooo

Akari, Bontenmaru et Luciole de leur côté, avaient décidé de faire un tour dans le bar d'à côté avant de rentrer chez eux.

-Faudrait faire des recherches sur le net beaucoup plus approfondit, proposa Bontenmaru.

-Oui, mais il faudrait une bête en informatique car je doute que ce ne soit des informations faciles à trouver.

-Le problème c'est que ce n'est le cas d'aucun d'entre nous.

A ce moment, un serveur qui était venu prendre leurs commandes les entendit et leur dit :

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez des problèmes en informatique. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine-là.

Les trois amis se figèrent. Si c'était un ennemi et qu'il avait compris quelque chose ils seraient mal. Malgré tout, Akari se repris et répondit :

-En effet, mais je doute que vous ne vouliez vous aventurer dans le genre de chose que nous souhaitions.

-Oh, mais pour aussi belle femme que vous, je n'hésiterais pas à aller dans les coins les plus dangereux et les plus interdits de la toile.

Akari rougit sous le compliment. En plus l'homme était loin d'être laid, oh non, loin de là.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre trois. J'espère que l'histoire du Yuya est assez bien raconté et que ça vous plait toujours. ^^ J'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre. *_croise les doigts très très...CRAC. Ah non, croise plus les doigts._*

Maintenant place au petit bonus brouillon avec les commentaires de ma "lectrice de brouillon" de ce chapitre 3 j'ai nommé : Motoko.

Petit bonus brouillon + commentaire de Motoko

-...j'ai hurlé à mon amie de m'aider. Elle m'a dit non. Je fus choquée.

Motoko qui se fout de ma gueule : -Oh mon dieu, je fus choquée.

.

"-...C'est alors que tu est venue de toi-même à moi. Elle rit à nouveau.

-Toi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi? Les larmes inondaient ses joues. On étaient amis pourtant, tu m'as aidé.

-Ha ha ha. Amies? nous ? Jamais. Dès le début tu étais ma cible. Bien sûr je t'ai aidé. Mais comprend-moi, tu étais si méfiante, j'ai du regagner ta confiance. Maintenant ça suffit, emmenez-la.

-NOON ! POURQUOI NATSUMI ? POURQUOI ?"

Misschoco : Maiiis t'es sensé être émue par son histoire.

Motoko : Mais je suis émue. Regarde je pleurs.

Misschoco : T'es pas sensé pleuré de rire. C'est du tragique, pas du tragi-comique. TT TT *_déprime_*

Motoko : Ben ça c'est transformé en tragi-comique. Ça fait genre "feu de l'amour" : "- Non ! John, c'est impossible! Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé avec Cindy. Je croyais que tu m'aimait !

-Que je t'aimais moi? Jamais.

-NOOON NE DIT PAS CA. POURQUOI JOHN ? POURQUOI?" ou un truc du genre.

Misschoco : Maintenant que tu le dis ... -_- " _Je ne vais plus me trop me lancer dans le tragique._

.

"...-Yuya, mais, tu pleure. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Akira.

-Hein ?"

Motoko : T'aurais pas pu trouvé pire comme réponse.

.

"... que je mette mon don au service de leur organisation. J'ai refusé. Il n'était pas content. Il m'a frappé."

Motoko : On dirait un gamin de primaire qui va se plaindre à sa maîtresse.

.

"Malheureusement, le seul truc que je sais c'est...

DING DONG

-Ah Luciole et Akari doivent être de retour. Je vais leur ouvrir"

Motoko : ton DING DONG là, vraiment ça le fait pas, ça casse tout.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantit rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**N****ote 2 : **Merci à **Chibi-Yuya**, **Cleem**,** Etsuko.29**, et **Larissa** pour vos rewievs contente que ça vous plaise toujours. **Etsuko.29** merci de compatir je fait du mieux que je peux je compatis également pour la tienne ^^(Si t'as le temps et l'inspi' post une autre de tes superbes fanfictions sur Neuro. J'adore surtout la dernière XD).

A part ça je m'excuse j'ai mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude (enfin je crois). Mais bon c'était les vacances ^^.

Maintenant place à la suite :

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Allusions nocturne**

-Oh Akari ! Arrête de rêver et reviens parmi nous, lança Bontenmaru.

-Pardon, c'est qu'il est si gentil et si mignon ce serveur.

-Ouai ben moi, je le trouve louche. On fait quoi ? On peut pas parler d'ELLE à n'importe qui.

-Et si on téléphonait à Akira ? Comme ça tout le monde pourra donner son avis.

-Tu sais Luciole, tu devrais avoir des idées comme ça plus souvent. Tu t'en occupes Akari ?

-Euh désolé. C'est pas que je veux pas, mais j'ai plus de batterie.

-Tu devrais le recharger de temps en temps, lui répondit Bontenmaru en soupirant. Je vais de nouveau devoir utiliser mon crédit.

-De toute façon t'en a beaucoup non ?

-C'est pas une raison Luciole, s'énerva Bontenmaru, et puis pourquoi on utilise jamais le tien ?

-Je l'ai pas.

-A quoi il te sert alors ?

-…

-C'est bon calme-toi Bonten. Je m'en occupe, mais j'ai besoin de ton portable pour ça.

Bontenmaru grogna mais fila son portable à Akari.

_Vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère._

Elle composa le numéro, mit le haut-parleur, et baissa le son de façon à ce que eux seuls entendent la conversation.

-Allô ?

-Mon petit Akira ? Je suis avec Luciole et Bonten.

-Ouai, et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-En fait voilà, on sait peut-être comment trouvez des infos sur l'organisation.

-Vraiment ?? Génial !

-Akari t'a pas tout dit. Il y a un petit problème.

-Tu me fait peur là Bonten. Quel genre de problème ?

-Appelle Kyo et Yuya avant, c'est un truc qu'on doit décider tous ensemble.

Akira ne comprenait pas. Un moyen de trouver des infos ? Un problème ? Une décision qu'ils devaient prendre tous ensemble ?

_Bon c'est pas grave, ne cherchons pas à comprendre._

-KYO, YUYA venez. Y'a les autres qui veulent nous parler.

Les deux concernés ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Akira leur expliqua vite fait ce dont Akari et Bontenmaru lui avaient fait part, sous l'œil intéressé de Kyo et l'expression soulagée de Yuya.

-Enfin on a trouvé quelque chose, mais… c'est quoi ce problème ?

-J'allais leur demander mais Bonten a dit qu'il y avait une décision à prendre ensemble et donc que je devais vous appeler.

Kyo fronça les sourcils, c'était un peu louche cette histoire de « problème » et de « décision à prendre ».

-Met le haut-parleur alors qu'on puisse entendre.

Akira obéit, et augmenta le son, afin que tous les trois puissent bien comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

-C'est bon ils sont là, tu peux continuer. C'est quoi ce problème ?

-En fait voilà, on est dans un bar et on était entrain de discuter sur le fait que pour trouver des infos il fallait faire des recherches plus approfondis sur le net quand…

-QUOI ??!! Vous parliez de ÇA dans un lieu public ?

-Calme-toi mon petit Akira, on a donné aucun nom.

-Ouai mais quand même …

-Bref, un serveur très mignon nous a entendu….

Yuya trembla en entendant cela. Ils l'avaient retrouvé ? Comment ? Mais elle écouta quand même la suite :

-…Et il a proposé de nous aider, car il est « le meilleur dans ce domaine là ». Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il dit.

-Et il a même fait du charme à Akari en disant que pour elle il fouillerait même les coins les plus interdits et dangereux du Web, ajouta Luciole.

-Et comme on ne savait pas quoi faire, on a décidé de vous appeler.

-C'est peut-être notre seule chance.

Dans le salon d' Akira, tous se consultèrent du regard.

-Ils ont des relations je ne sais pas si on peut accepter, dit Yuya.

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi vouloir nous donner des infos sur l'organisation, s'il est engagé par eux. Ce n'est pas logique, cela les affaiblirait si on savait où ils se trouvent, la contredit Akira.

-Il faut rester méfiant quand même, prévins Kyo.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kyo, dit Luciole.

-Certes, leur répondit Akari, mais une telle chance ne se reproduira peut-être plus, et nous seront là pour la protéger de toute manière.

Ils se turent pour réfléchir en silence. Ce fut Kyo qui le rompit :

-Akari a raison, si c'est notre seule chance on n'a pas le choix.

-Yuya qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? demanda Bontenmaru. Après tout c'est toi la première concernée non ?

-J'aurais d'abord dit non, mais vous avez raison. Ce ne serait pas logique qu'ils nous aident à les retrouver. Natsumi m'avait aidé pour me mettre en confiance mais ce n'était que du soutient. Si ils cachent les infos les concernant, ce n'est pas pour les dévoiler aussi facilement. Et en effet, c'est sans doute notre seule chance.

-Et bien soit, nous acceptons, conclus Bontenmaru. Mais on ferait mieux de ne pas lui montrer le chemin pour aller chez Akira.

-Je propose qu'on lui bande les yeux avant de l'amener.

-T'as de bonnes idées en ce moment Luciole, on fera comme ça. Je m'en occuperais.

-Ok Bonten. On vous laisse, bonne soirée.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

Et, chacun de leur côté, ils raccrochèrent.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Dans le bar, Akari appela le serveur qui vint immédiatement :

-Que me voulez-vous belle jeune femme ?

Bontenmaru et Luciole le regardèrent blasés _« Dragueur, si tu savais à qui tu parle… »_

-N'en faites pas tant, dit Akari en riant, nous acceptons votre proposition.

-Oh vraiment ? Il sourit. Je suis très heureux de pourvoir vous aider.

-Bontenmaru, elle désigna ce dernier, ira vous chercher. Mais il devra vous bander les yeux pour certaines raisons que je ne peux vous dire malheureusement.

-Donc rendez-vous ici à 10 heure demain. Vous ne travaillez pas au moins ?

-Non, non, Monsieur Bontenmaru.

-Très bien, nous y allons alors. A demain.

-A demain.

Ils payèrent leur boissons et repartirent, prenant cette fois chacun leur chemin pour rentrer.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps chez Akira les trois amis avaient décidé de manger. Yuya se mit aux fourneaux, pendant que Kyo regardait la télé, et qu'Akira terminait l'installation des affaires pour cette nuit.

Elle chercha quelque chose de rapide à préparer, car elle ne souhaitait pas les faire attendre trop longtemps, et commença.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle était vraiment bien ici, elle entendit :

-Eh la planche à pain, tu te dépêches un peu oui ? J'commence à avoir faim moi.

Elle lui répondit en hurlant :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une planche à pain. Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te débrouiller toi-même.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai. Vraiment, si je suis bien ici ce serait beaucoup mieux sans lui. En plus c'est presque prêt._

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, elle appela ses deux protecteurs. Le repas se passa très bien, sans disputes, à la plus grande surprise et au plus grand bonheur d'Akira.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Ils avaient fait des recherches toute la journée, et étaient tous fatigués, même Kyo. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez surprenant.

Oooooooooooooooooo

En plein milieu de la nuit Yuya se réveilla. Son lit était confortable, mais la couverture que lui avait passé Akira était assez fine, et elle commençait à avoir des frissons. Elle décida donc de chercher une couverture en plus. Elle réfléchit, et se rappela que Akira rangeait les couvertures en trop dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Mais problème : si les couvertures étaient dans la chambre, ce démon pervers aux yeux rouge de Kyo y était aussi. Elle regarda l'heure : 2 heure du matin.

_Il doit sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci et puis si je ne fait pas de bruit je ne le réveillerais pas._

Elle se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la chambre. Elle entrouvrit tout doucement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur : Kyo était couché et dormait.

_Bien, trèèès bien._

Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et ...

-Alors planche à pain je te manque. T'es venu me rejoindre ?

Yuya se retourna et resta bouche bée :

_Il est trop sexy, c'est pas humain._

Kyo était adossé au dos du lit, torse nu, ses longs cheveux noirs retombants sauvagement derrière lui. La faible lumière des lampadaires au-dehors donnant à cette vision un air irréel.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Yuya de répondre sèchement :

-Rêve pas trop. Je suis juste venu chercher une couverture. J'ai froid.

-Ah oui, tu as froid ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

Yuya compris rapidement le sous-entendu et cria :

-PERVERS.

Avant de prendre rapidement une couverture et de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Quand elle se recoucha, Akira, qui s'était réveillé avec le bruit soupira.

_Si ils se disputent même la nuit maintenant…_

Mais parallèlement il était content. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces disputes le rendait heureux. Peut-être parce que cela montrait que Yuya allait mieux.

Cette dernière de son côté ne cessait de penser à Kyo, ses gestes, ses paroles, ses réactions ainsi qu'au superbe tableau auquel elle avait eu droit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cet homme la troublait, ça en devenait énervant.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4. Ce chapitre me rend un peu perplexe. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantis rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**N****ote 2 : **Merci à **Cleem **et **Etsuko.29 **pour leur rewievs. Suite à la rewiev d'**Etsuko.29** j'ai tenté d'écrire les pensées de Kyo vis à vis de Yuya j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bon, trève de bavardage,

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nouveautés**

Tokyo, 10 heure

Bontenmaru était déjà devant le bar qu'ils avaient quitté la veille entrain d'attendre le fameux serveur, et il se posait déjà des questions : Comment allaient-ils faire pour ne pas trop lui en dévoiler ? Que fallait-il lui dire ? Comment allait se passer cette journée avec un nouveau membre dans la bande ? C'est pendant cette longue réflexion qu'arriva le jeune homme.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, ça va t'es toujours d'accord pour nous aider ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr Bontenmaru.

Bonten fronça les sourcils : il s'adaptait vite le petit. Hier soir encore il l'appelait « Monsieur » Bontenmaru. Enfin bon, il sortit un bandeau qu'il avait ramené et banda les yeux du serveur.

-Au fait, demanda-t-il en faisant un nœud, tu veux nous aider d'accord, mais tu ne nous as même pas dit ton nom.

-Ah ! Désolé, je me nomme Uchimaru Takeshi.

-Je dois te prévenir Takeshi, ne soit pas trop curieux quand nous serons là-bas.

-Très bien.

-Alors allons-y. Tout droit.

Bon d'accord, normalement il ne fallait pas aller tout droit, mais le faire marcher un peu pour qu'il croit que Akira habite plus loin ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement non loin de là,

Yuya se réveilla et, encore un peu endormie, regarda vaguement le canapé à côté d'elle. Akira était déjà debout apparemment. Elle bailla, s'étira, et voulut aller dans la salle de bain. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle eut un éclair de lucidité : et si Kyo était à l'intérieur ? Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait droit à toute une série de sous-entendus. Elle fit donc demi-tour et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre : Kyo était encore au lit. Tant mieux, elle pourrait utiliser la salle de bain en toute liberté.

Rassurée, elle repris le chemin de la salle de bain, chopant au passage le sac de vêtements qui traînait encore dans le salon, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Un peu plus loin, dans la chambre, Kyo réfléchissait.

_Cette fille alors, comme si j'étais du genre à dormir si quelqu'un m'observe. Elle est quand même un peu stupide, mais elle est marrante...et intéressante. La preuve, cette nuit elle s'est encore rebellée et a gueulé. A croire qu'elle sait faire que ça. Je suis sûr qu'Akira s'est réveillé, elle n'y a même pas pensé cette idiote. En tout cas, elle est quand même bien foutue, je l'ai remarqué cette nuit. Même si elle reste une planche à pain. Une chose est sûre, elle est la première à s'opposer à moi. Elle est vraiment pas comme les autres. _

_Mais plutôt crever que de lui dire tout ça. Tiens, y'a la douche qui coule. C'est vrai, elle est allée dans la salle de bain. Je l'ai entendu avant. Et si j'allais la rejoindre ? Sûr qu'elle gueulerait encore. _

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire narquois.

_Ah, c'est vrai, elle a sûrement fermé à clef. Bon pas grave, j'attendrais pour prendre ma douche. Mais elle à intérêt à se dépêcher._

Mais Kyo n'avait pas à s'en faire, Yuya n'était pas du genre à flemmarder sous la douche et, 10 minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà fini.

Elle fouilla le sac et en sortit un jean, un t-shirt manche longue vert et un gilet. Elle s'habilla et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer le sac elle remarqua quelque chose au fond. Elle le sortit et un sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage. C'était son cadre, le cadre avec la photo de ses parents et de son frère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Akari l'avait pris, mais elle fut touchée. Elle le serra contre son cœur, ils lui manquaient tant. Puis, elle le remit dans le sac. Hors de question que Kyo le voit, elle était certaine qu'il se moquerait d'elle. Ensuite, elle se coiffa et rejoignit Akira dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle avait faim.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A 10 h30, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer de manger, on sonna. Akira alla ouvrir, c'était Bontenmaru accompagné d'un jeune homme aux yeux bandés qu'il ne connaissait pas ainsi que de Luciole et Akari. Ils se réunir tous dans le salon et retirèrent le bandeau des yeux de Takeshi.

Quand il vit à nouveau il regarda autour de lui et aperçu : deux femmes très belles (il en connaissait déjà une, celle de hier soir) et quatre hommes : deux têtes connues et deux autres inconnues. L'un des deux lui faisait vraiment peur, il avait l'impression que ses yeux rouges allaient le transpercer. Mais il ne perdit pas son sang-froid et lança un « Bonjour » joyeux.

-Je m'appelle Takeshi Uchimaru, j'ai 19 ans et je suis un maître dans l'art de l'informatique.

-Hum...oui. Bon je me présente : Akira, et voici Kyo et Yuya. Bontenmaru, Akari et Luciole eux, tu les connais déjà. On nous a raconté que tu t'étais proposé pour nous aider. Tu es toujours d'accord ? Je te préviens ce n'est ni facile, ni sans danger.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Et puis la présence d'une deuxième belle femme ne peut que renforcer ma conviction.

Yuya ne répondit rien. Elle restait en retrait, il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Bien, alors on t'explique. C'est simple, on aimerait que tu trouves des informations sur une organisation appelée Mibu. Nous avons quelques problèmes avec eux.

Takeshi restait septique. Cet Akira était très vague dans ses explications. C'était louche. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des conneries et de se retrouver derrière les barreaux quand même.

-Euh, je veux bien, mais tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus précis dans tes explications ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour...certaines...raisons particulières, ajouta-t-il.

Ladite raison, aussi connue sous le nom de Yuya, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Je suis désolé d'insister mais…

-Allez ne vous en faites pas Takeshi, le rassura Akari. On ne vous cache rien de méchant. Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis c'est promis. Après tout, vous nous rendez juste service, rien d'autre. S'il vous plaiiiiit.

Takeshi la regarda et répondit :

-D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous qui me le demandez ma belle, que je n'insiste pas plus.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'elle lui rendit. Elle était aux anges. Et puis il était vraiment mignon. Même si elle restait fidèle à Kyo, rien ne lui interdisait de regarder un peu les autres non ?

Akira, Kyo, Bontenmaru et Luciole qui avaient suivit la scène grimacèrent, et soupirèrent de désespoir face à tant de naïveté de la part Takeshi par rapport à Akari. Si seulement il savait...

-Bon commençons, dit Takeshi en s'installant sur le canapé, j'ai emmené mon ordinateur portable. Je ne savais pas si le votre était assez puissant. Et puis, ce sera plus facile avec un ordi que je connais.

-Facile, facile. Je ne pense pas.

-Oh, Bonten, ne soit pas si défaitiste. Tu vas nous porter la poisse.

-C'est pas déjà le cas ?

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Luciole, si tu continues tu vas pas faire long feu.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux tenter ? le menaça à son tour le blond en sortant son briquet et son sabre.

-ÇA SUFFIT, lança Akari. On n'a pas que ça à faire. Takeshi, ne faites pas attention ils sont assez susceptibles, tous autant qu'ils sont...sauf Kyo.

-Nous ne sommes pas susceptibles.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Au boulot au lieu de bavarder, sinon je dis tout vos secrets.

Akira, Bontenmaru et Luciole capitulèrent sur-le-champ :

-D'accord. _Mais on se vengera...un jour._

-Tu gères Akari, dit en souriant (légèrement) Kyo.

-Merci mon Kyo. Mais ne t'en fais pas, toi, je ne te ferais jamais rien.

Takeshi, lui, se demandait où il avait bien pu tomber. Avait-il bien fait d'accepter ?

Oh, et puis après tout, ils étaient juste un peu originaux. Il se mit donc au travail. Il sorti son ordinateur, l'alluma, se connecta à plusieurs sites assez illégaux et commença à chercher. Si il avait bien comprit, ils ne savaient rien. Il demanda tout de même :

-Akira, tu veux bien me faire un résumé de ce que vous savez ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Akira s'assit à côté de lui et commença à raconter le peu qu'ils savaient, passant sous silence le fait que c'était des tueurs et qu'ils en avaient après Yuya. Il les décrivit juste comme très violents.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Midi arriva rapidement, et Yuya abandonna les hommes pour se rendre en cuisine. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas les aider. Ils étaient tous d'accord là-dessus : elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer et tout le monde devait croire qu'elle était toujours portée disparue.

Elle se mit aux fourneaux et fit le point sur ce qu'ils savaient. En effet, même si ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose d'utile pour retrouver les Mibus, ils avaient quand même pu récolter quelques petites informations sur eux hier et ce matin grâce au net et aux relations des quatre amis. Mais vraiment rien qui puissent les aider réellement : la couleur de l'organisation était le rouge à cause de tout le sang qu'ils avaient fait couler. Sans doute des traîtres, des opposants, des inutiles, ceux qui avaient découvert leur existence...bref un paquet de gens, Yuya n'en doutait pas. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plein de compassion, ou du genre à laisser une seconde chance.

Ils avaient aussi découvert que leur chef était un adepte du kendo et se faisait appeler le « Roi rouge » ou « Roi du sang », inutile de préciser pourquoi. Tout ce sang sur une seule lame, c'était impensable et pourtant si réel.

Et la dernière chose qu'ils avaient trouvée, c'était qu'ils voulaient contrôler Tokyo dans l'ombre. Que c'était original. Franchement, les « méchants » ne pourraient pas changer d'idée de temps en temps. Toujours le contrôle, le pouvoir, la puissance...Yuya soupira. Savoir leur but et qui était leur chef, enfin son surnom, était intéressant mais pas vraiment utile. Elle soupira à nouveau et termina le repas. Ce dernier finalement prêt elle appela les autres.

Pendant le repas, après les compliments adressés à Yuya sur sa cuisine, Akira demanda :

-Alors Takeshi, tu trouves quelque chose ?

-Ça vient petit à petit, mais c'est assez difficile. Il y a pas mal de piratage à faire.

-Hum...dis-moi...comment se fait-il que tu en sache autant sur le piratage ?

-Euh...non...c'est...c'est pas que je...enfin...c'est pas ce que tu pense, bafouilla Takeshi en rougissant.

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Allez c'est pas grave, le rassura Bontenmaru, aucun de nous n'est tout blanc tu sais. Enfin si, peut-être Yuya.

Takeshi les regarda, inquiet. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Mais le saké qui suivit effaça ses doutes. Pas besoin de penser à ça. S'ils étaient amis, il devait faire preuve de confiance.

-Eh Akira, lança Kyo, il va falloir remplir à nouveau le placard. T'auras bientôt plus de saké.

Akira soupira, tout ce saké plus le loyer c'était pas bon pour ses finances, il n'était qu'un étudiant, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

-Et si on se remettait au travail ? Je doute qu'un Takeshi bourré nous serve beaucoup.

-Tu as raison, je vais m'y remettre.

Et l'un après l'autre ils quittèrent la table. Yuya rangea tout et les rejoignit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Takeshi les appela :

-Je crois être près du but mais j'ai besoin d'un mot de passe. J'en ai essayé plusieurs mais aucun ne marche.

Ils réfléchirent et proposèrent plusieurs possibilités mais rien, pas de résultat positif.

-T'es sûr qu'on peut le trouver ? demanda Bontenmaru au bout d'un quart d'heure d'essai.

-Moi, j'ai plus d'idée.

-De toute manière faut réfléchir, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à trouver Luciole, t'es pas habitué.

-Attendez, s'écria soudain Akira, j'ai une idée. Takeshi, essaye le mot « Shiina ».

-Pourquoi ce mot ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

-On ne peut pas te le dire. Essaies.

En effet, Shiina étant le nom de famille de Yuya, il ne pouvait donner la signification du mot à Takeshi, sous peine de divulguer une partie de l'identité de la jeune fille et la confiance n'étant pas encore tout à fait installé, il en était hors de question.

-Bon d'accord, Takeshi tapa la proposition de Akira et s'écria : Bingo, ça marche, merci. Maintenant je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

Et il repris ses recherches.

Peu après, un hurlement retentit dans tout l'appartement :

-J'AI TROUVE.

Akira, Yuya et Bontenmaru accoururent, les autres étant déjà près de Takeshi.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

-Ben plein d'infos sur les Mibus : esquisses de plan, hiérarchie...Tous jetèrent un œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse du salon.

-Mais...mais...c'est génial, s'écria Yuya avant de coller joyeusement un baiser sur la joue de Takeshi pour le remercier. L'informaticien rougit. Kyo, quant à lui, en voyant ça, serra les poings à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Ça voulait dire quoi une telle démonstration d'affection ?

-Bon voyons ça un peu plus en détail, dit Akari.

...

Fin du chapitre 5

* * *

J'ai l'impression que le niveau d'écriture baisse un peu...non? enfin bon. Petit mot à l'intention d' **Etsuko.29** : Je veux lire ta prochaine fic sur Neuro. (Fin du petit mot)

J'attends vos rewievs avec impatience pour connaître vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt dans le chapitre 6.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantis rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**N****ote 2 : **Merci à **Cleem**, **Etsuko.29**, **Tsume-en-Force **et **Chibi-Yuya** pour leur rewievs. Et désolé du retard, le bac approchant à grand pas les publication risques de s'espacer un peu.

Ne t'en fais pas **Chibi-Yuya** je n'ai pas oublié le don de Yuya. Une partie du chapitre lui est, d'ailleurs, consacré.

Malheureusement pour toi **Tsume-en-Force** je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour faire de plus long chapitre quoique celui-là l'est plus que les autres.

Pour ta remarque **Cleem** je m'explique : je n'ai pas fais ce genre de "parole" parce que justement nous sommes dans les pensées de Kyo et non dans ce qu'il dit. Disons que pour moi je pense que ses pensées serait moins vulgaire que ses paroles.

Ah vraiment contente que les pensée de Kyo te plaisent **Etsuko.29**.

Bon, trève de bavardage, Bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 (pas de titre il est trop révélateur ^^)  
**

-Oui, dit-nous tout Takeshi, dit Bontenmaru.

-Le dirigeant de l'organisation est, comme vous le savez, le Roi Rouge, commença Takeshi c'est un adepte du sabre, donc tout vos adversaires ne devraient avoir d'autres armes que des armes blanches du style katana . Il est protégé par trois gardes et son bras droit. Ce sont les Mibus les plus puissants après le « roi ».

-Et tu as des informations sur eux ? demanda Akari.

-Oui. Le bras droit du chef c'est Oda Nobunaga. On dit qu'il partage les idées du « roi », et aime autant le sang et les meurtres que lui. Parmi les trois gardes il y a Yuan, surnommé le « Mangeur d'âmes ». Il est appelé comme ça car il hypnotise ses adversaires qui deviennent paralysés avec les yeux dans le vague, comme si leur corps n'était qu'une coquille vide. Avant de les tuer. C'est de cette impression que vient son surnom.

-Celui-là il est pour toi Akira, déclara Akari.

En effet, Akira était aveugle donc, si c'était de l'hypnose oculaire cela n'aurait pas d'effet sur lui.

-Pourquoi pas, ça ne me gène pas. Qui sont les autres ?

-Fubuki, continua Takeshi, aussi appelé l'« Impassible ». Il ne montre jamais d'émotions devant les autres. Même pas la joie de gagner ou la rage de perdre. Un vrai glaçon.

-Il fait peur celui-là, il est un peu comme Kyo non ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Yuya, Kyo sourit légèrement quand il est content et fronce les sourcils pour montrer qu'il est en colère ou que quelque chose ne lui plaît pas. Ce n'est pas le cas de Fubuki non ?

-Yuya, t'as étudié Kyo ?

-Hein ? Yuya rougit et répondit rapidement : Non pas du tout. J'ai remarqué ça naturellement. C'est venu tout seul. Je n'y pense même pas que j'ai déjà analysé les gens ou la situation, j'y peux rien. Mais on parlait de Fubuki non ?

-Exact. En tout cas tu as raison. Fubuki ne sourit pas, ses yeux n'expriment rien, il ne soupire pas non plus. Bref un vrai robot ou un monstre sans sentiments.

-Je vois. Et qui est le dernier ?

-Hishigi. Il ne tue pas ses adversaires...

-C'est bien ça, dit Bontenmaru.

-...Il fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger, puis en fait des cobayes pour des expériences qu'il mène.

-Euh...ça, par contre, c'est moins bien. Il n'a pas de surnom lui ?

-Le médecin ? supposa Akira. Non trop gentil.

-L'expérimentateur.

-Euh… ça, ça n'existe pas Luciole. Alors Takeshi ?

-Il n'en a pas. En tout cas je n'en ai pas trouvé.

-Akari, tu t'y connais bien en médecine. Tu ne veux pas te battre avec lui ?

-Et toi alors, tu ferais un bon cobaye Bonten. En plus t'es solide, c'est pratique pour tester des produits non ?

-A part ça, demanda Kyo, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ben, ça c'est le plus haut pour les Mibus, en dessous il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde important, juste des Mibus inférieur.

-En gros tout les faibles quoi, résuma Kyo.

-Euh…ouais, en gros.

-Tu as dit que tu avais même trouvé des plans non ? demanda Bontenmaru. Ce sont des plans de quoi exactement ?

-Ben en fait, c'est plutôt des esquisses de plan. Un genre de brouillon. Je pense que ce sont des plans des bâtiments.

-C'est bien ça, dit Luciole, mais ils sont où ces bâtiments ?

-Pas bête. T'as une adresse, une carte, quelque chose dans le genre ?

-A vrai dire non. Sauf si ça vous dit quelque chose : Yu-informatique.

-Yu-informatique ?

- Ce ne serait pas l'entreprise informatique qui a fait faillite il y a deux ou trois ans ?

-Mais oui, t'as raison Akari, s'écria Akira. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment où est le rapport.

-J'ai entendu dire que le bâtiment était à l'abandon. C'est peut-être là qu'ils se trouvent, supposa Bontenmaru.

-Fait voir les croquis Takeshi.

Ils imprimèrent le tout et observèrent les plans.

-Ça ressemble au bâtiment de la Yu-informatique non ? Ça pourrait être ça.

-De toute façon on n'a pas d'autre piste, dit Kyo, alors on y va et on verra.

-Au fait, questionna Luciole, c'est où ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien Luciole, soupira Akira. C'est dans le quartier abandonné du côté ouest de la ville.

-Je pourrais brûler l'immeuble alors ?

-Non Luciole, on ne brûle pas un bâtiment comme ça, protesta Akari.

-Mais si c'est abandonné, insista le jeune homme.

-On verra, répondit Kyo mettant fin au caprice du jeune pyromane qui sourit en pensant déjà à la manière de brûler un bâtiment entier le plus rapidement possible.

-Bon, résuma Bontenmaru, on connaît : la hiérarchie, les caractères (enfin un peu), le but, le lieu, on a des plans. Maintenant, on y va quand ?

-Il commence à faire nuit, remarqua Akari, je propose que Bonten, Luciole, Takeshi et moi rentrions et que demain nous mettions en place un plan d'attaque.

-Ça marche, dit Bontenmaru en se levant. T'es d'accord Kyo ?

-Ouais, demain on met tout en place et on les tue.

Bontenmaru, Akari, Takeshi et Luciole se levèrent donc, mirent leurs manteaux, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, escortés par Akira.

-A demain, et bonne soirée, leur lança-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne partent.

Une fois seul il retourna voir les autres.

0oooooooooooooooooo

De leur côté les quatre autres descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble et poussèrent la porte de sortie. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait trois pas dehors que cinq ombres bondirent sur eux. Si ils furent surpris, leur corps, habitués aux combats réagirent par réflexe et sortirent leurs armes pour contrer leurs adversaires immédiatement. Un sabre pour Luciole, deux wakizashis* pour Akari et une barre de fer pour Bontenmaru. Seulement, ils étaient trois contre cinq. En effet, à la grande surprise des trois compagnons, Takeshi s'était écarté dès qu'ils étaient sortis de l'immeuble. Il avait fuit, les avait laissé tomber. C'était un combat inégal.

Mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de la bande de Kyo pour rien et savaient très bien se battre. Combat inégal ou pas, ils gagneraient. Cependant leurs adversaires étaient apparemment entraînés car leur puissance était bien visible.

Les coups pleuvaient, étaient contrés, puis rendus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les blessures et, alors que Luciole parait une attaque un deuxième attaquant le blessa. Il avait eu le temps d'esquiver cette seconde attaque mais fût grièvement blessé à l'épaule. Il ne sentait pas grand-chose mais cela l'énervait d'avoir été touché. Il n'hésita pas et repoussa son premier adversaire avant de sortir son briquet qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé, et de se venger. Et ce fût dans un hurlement que son deuxième adversaire mourut, brûlé vif. Le blond eu un sourire heureux en l'entendant avant de reprendre le combat son briquet à la main. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sortit il ne le rangerait pas. Au contraire, il l'utiliserait sans hésiter. Il n'était pas un pyromane pour rien. A ce moment, Akari cria :

-Luciole, Bonten y'en a deux autres qui sont montés.

- Et merde.

-T'en fait pas, Akira et Kyo sont en haut occupons-nous plutôt de ceux-là, lui dit Bontenmaru tout en répondant à l'attaque d'un des adversaires par un coup de poing dans le ventre de ce dernier.

0oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement, Kyo, Yuya et Akira discutaient tranquillement :

-Je suis vraiment contente des infos qu'on a réussi à avoir. Je commençais vraiment à désespérer.

-Finalement on peut lui faire confiance à ce Takeshi, n'est-ce pas Kyo ?

-Mouais, mais on ne sais jamais. Ça reste un inconnu.

-Il nous a quand même récolté de bonnes infos, le défendit Yuya. Mais...Akira, comment tu as su pour le mot de passe ?

-Je me suis dit que ça devait être quelque chose les concernants, mais que personne d'autre que les membres assez importants ne savais. Alors je me suis dit que ton nom était peut-être le mot de passe.

-Et bien, faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule à analyser, dit Yuya en éclatant de rire. En tout cas, Takeshi est vraiment gentil de nous rendre service comme ça, et doué en plus.

-Tu as raison Yuya, je...

Akira fût coupé dans sa phrase par un hurlement au-dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Yuya.

-Je ne sais pas, attend, je vais voir, lui répondit Akira en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un grand « BOUM » résonna dans l'appartement. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans le couloir d'où provenait le bruit, Akira et Kyo prenant au passage leurs sabres posés contre le canapé. A peine furent-ils arrivés que les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en gardes pendant que Yuya reculait de trois pas terrorisée. En effet, deux hommes avaient défoncé la porte et se tenaient à présent devant l'entrée.

-Yuya Shiina, clama l'un d'eux, tu viens avec nous.

-JAMAIS, cria-t-elle, vous ne m'aurez plus.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois ma belle. Vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kyo et de Akira, donnez nous la fille et on ne vous fera rien.

-Et tu crois qu'on va te croire, répondit Kyo. Non mais tu me prends pour un con ? T'es même pas capable de me toucher.

-Yuya, vas dans la chambre, ne reste pas là.

-Mais... mais Akira, je ne peux pas vous laisser je...

-Discute pas planche à pain et fait ce qu'on te dit. Ici tu ne serviras à rien.

Un peu réticente, Yuya se rendit tout de même dans la chambre. De là, elle pouvait entendre les sabres se cogner les uns contre les autres. Elle s'imaginait Kyo et Akira en difficulté, les Mibus, car c'était eux elle n'en doutait pas, prêt à les tuer. Puis elle se reprit : _Non ! Je ne dois pas penser de cette manière._

Ils faisaient tout les deux partie des meilleurs kendokas, Kyo était d'ailleurs le champion international. Elle devait leur faire confiance. Et qui avait crié tout à l'heure ? Elle était inquiète.

Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Yuya, Kyo et Akira s'en sortaient sans trop de problème. Certes, les Mibus étaient forts, mais Kyo les dépassait largement et Akira, avec ses deux katanas parait et attaquait très bien. Et c'est dans un dernier coup, que Kyo trancha son adversaire en diagonal de l'épaule à la hanche. Akira lui, un peu plus délicat, se contenta de trancher la gorge de celui contre lequel il se battait.

Yuya, n'entendant plus rien, se précipita hors de la chambre pour savoir comment cet affrontement c'était terminé. Ce sur quoi elle tomba la rendit légèrement nauséeuse : c'est-à-dire les deux Mibus achevés sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang. Elle entendit Akira soupirer :

-Eh ben, heureusement que c'est du lino, parce que le sang sur le parquet ou la moquette j'imagine même pas le nettoyage. Impossible.

-Ça aurait été tout aussi bien si il y avait du carrelage.

-Mouais. Ah Yuya, lança-t-il en la voyant arriver, tu vas bien ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Assis-toi et repose-toi. C'est fini maintenant.

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que des pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier. Ils prirent tout de suite leurs armes s'apprêtant à attaquer, quand ils entendirent une voix bien connue :

-C'est nous, ne vous en faites pas. Yuya va bien ?

-On a vu deux mibus monter. On n'a pas eu le temps de les arrêter à cause des autres.

-Vous vous inquiétez de quoi ? Ces gars étaient faibles, se moqua Kyo.

-C'est bon, reprit Yuya, tout le monde va bien. Mais... vous avez dit « les autres », ces deux-là n'étaient pas seuls alors ?

-Non. A peine étions-nous sortis que cinq mibus nous ont sauté dessus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on en a tué trois et Luciole a fait un feu de joie avec les deux derniers.

-Alors le cri qu'on a entendu c'était un mibu ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Euh... les gars, les coupa Akira, c'est pas que ça me gène mais on pourrait pas se débarrasser des corps ? Parce que là...

-Tu as raison Akira, approuva Akari, deux morts dans l'entrée ça fait vraiment moche.

Puis voyant que Yuya était encore un peu sous le choc elle décida de lui changer les idées. Elle ajouta donc :

-Akira, Kyo, Bonten et Luciole vous vous chargez des corps pendant ce temps Yuya et moi on va préparer le repas. Ce soir, on mange tous ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle pris la main de Yuya et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, ne laissant à personne le temps de la contredire. Pendant qu'elles cuisinaient Akari demanda à Yuya :

-Dit Yuya, Akira a dit que tu t'en fichais un peu de ton don d'analyse mais ça doit quand même être pratique non ?

-Pas vraiment. Pour les autres ça parait super, mais en vérité ça n'attire pratiquement que des problèmes. Déjà les gens qui veulent que je leur rende service ou qui veulent m'utiliser, les Mibus par exemple. Il y a aussi les hypocrites, qui pensent se servir de moi en faisant partis de mes proches. Mais surtout il y a les personnes qui me détestent maintenant car, comme je les analyse inconsciemment, je découvre par leurs expressions, leur mensonges ou les choses qu'ils veulent me cacher et ils détestent ça. C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu la plupart de mes amis.

-C'est très négatif alors.

-Pas toujours, il y a des choses positives : desceller les mensonges par les expressions du visage, en savoir plus que ce que l'on nous dit et surtout pouvoir créer et inventer à partir d'analyse. Par exemple, en analysant un objet, je peux en créer un différent à partir des matières qui le compose, une nouvelle version, ou tout simplement un autre identique. Cela marche aussi avec des produits chimiques, c'est surtout ça qui intéresse les gens.

-Houlà, c'est compliqué.

Elle éclata de rire :

-Oui, moi-même je me perds dans mes explications parfois.

-Et...qu'as-tu découvert sur moi ? demanda Akari curieuse.

-Alors, le fait que tu sois un travesti, Akira n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je l'ai deviné assez facilement.

Puis voyant l'expression d'Akari elle ajouta :

-Ne t'en fais pas, à mon avis je suis la seule à pouvoir le remarquer facilement. Ensuite tu as un caractère explosif...

-Bah, ça tout le monde le remarque, rigola Akari.

-...Mais tu te forces. Ton véritable caractère est doux et tu t'inquiètes vite pour les autres de peur de les perdre, ils comptent énormément pour toi. Donc tu n'aime pas ou as peur de la solitude.

-Mais comment...

-A part ça, la coupa Yuya, tu adore les cheveux. Ça semble être une véritable passion pour toi. A tel point que tu définis le caractère d'une personne d'après sa coupe de cheveux. Ce que tu devrais m'expliquer, car ça me dépasse complètement.

Akari rougit sous ces révélations.

-Mais malgré ton véritable caractère, tu aimes te battre et tu es douée en médecine.

-Yuya co...comment tu fais ça ? Tu fais peur.

-Eh oui, tu ne peux rien me cacher, se moqua la blonde en prenant un air sadique.

Akari la regarda prenant un air effrayé et deux secondes plus tard elles éclatèrent de rire.

-En fait, repris Yuya après s'être calmée, c'est en observant rapidement tes réactions, même ceux d'une fraction de seconde. Généralement c'est ça qui vous trahi tous. Et puis il y a aussi les expressions que prend ton visage selon la situation. J'en aurais pour des heures si je te disais clairement comment je fais, ou grâce à quoi j'ai déduit chaque chose.

-Et grâce à mes expressions et mes réactions tu as déduit tout ça ?

-Oui, en parti. Mais ne t'en fais pas je garderais tout pour moi. Et je ne répondrais à aucune question concernant les autres.

Akari fit la moue, elle aurait pu savoir quelques secrets en plus concernant Kyo et les autres. Elle demanda tout de même :

-Juste une chose, comment as-tu découvert mon véritable caractère?

-Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment, c'est assez complexe. Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai remarqué que, lorsque tu es en colère et que tu frappes les autres, tu hésites toujours une fraction de seconde et tu ne touches jamais leurs points vitaux. En plus tu es la première à t'inquiéter pour eux et à les soigner. Mais c'est surtout ton expression et tes yeux qui t'ont trahi. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne pourrais pas te la décrire et je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'arrive à déduire, d'après tes expressions, ce que tu es.

Akari pris un air choqué et lui répondit :

-Oh mon dieu, si mon propre corps me trahi et que tu ne peux pas m'aider, que dois-je faire ?

Et les deux filles s'esclaffèrent de plus belle.

0oooooooooooooooooo

Peu après, les deux jeunes femmes appelèrent leurs amis pour manger. A peine avaient-ils commencé que Akira s'exclama :

-Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé et parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de sa présence, mais où est Takeshi ?

-C'est vrai, réagit Yuya en rougissant un peu, honteuse de l'avoir oublié, qu'est-il devenu ? Il est rentré chez lui ou bien...il est...mort ?

-Ah Takeshi, dit sombrement Bontenmaru, il s'est écarté dès que nous sommes sorti de l'immeuble. Après j'étais trop occupé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Il a disparu dès que Luciole a brûlé son premier mibu, les renseigna Akari.

-Il a peut-être eu peur, supposa Yuya.

-Oui peut-être, dit Akari tristement.

Mais il y avait plus important, ce fut Luciole qui réagit en premier :

-Mais au fait, pourquoi ils sont venus ici ?

-Luciooole, soupira désespérément Akari, les Mibu recherchent Yuya, ils la veulent à cause de son don.

-Quel don ?

-Raaaah, mais c'est pas vrai, tu n'écoutes jamais quand on parle, s'énerva Akira. Elle a un don d'analyse d'invention et de création.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Mais ta question, vu sous un autre angle, n'est pas bête. Comment ont-ils su qu'elle était là ?

-On n'a pas à chercher bien loin, répondit Bontenmaru, c'est Takeshi. Il est le seul extérieur au groupe à être venu ici et à avoir vu Yuya. Je vous avais dit qu'il était louche. De plus ça expliquerait son comportement à la sortie de l'immeuble. Les personnes spécialisées dans l'infiltration ne sont pas toujours très douées au combat.

-Mais alors, pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? demanda Akari.

-C'est pas compliqué, expliqua Yuya, en vrai il a utilisé le même principe que Natsumi, sauf qu'il a voulut gagner notre confiance plus vite. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est : un, comment il a su que j'étais ici, et deux, comment les autres mibus ont pu le rejoindre. Nous lui avions bandé les yeux.

-Je pense qu'il surveillait ton appartement après l'attaque. Il nous a vu entrer pour te chercher des fringues, le soir nous a reconnu au bar et il s'est arrangé pour se faire embaucher tout de suite. Facile pour lui si il a un lien avec les Mibu. Par contre pour ta seconde question... répondit Akari.

-Un mouchard, lança Kyo.

-Pardon ?

-Ils lui ont collé un mouchard, après ils n'avaient plus qu'à le suivre.

-Oui, c'est une explication tout à fait plausible, approuva Bontenmaru.

-Donc c'est l'autre qui nous a trahi, dit Luciole. On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne.

Ils terminèrent de manger, puis Akari leur dit :

-Maintenant que l'on est sûr que tout va bien, on part, on se repose tous, et demain on y va.

-Et si les plans étaient des faux ?

-On verra bien, de toute manière on a rien d'autre. Faux ou pas faux il va falloir tenter.

0oooooooooooooooooo

A l'opposé de la ville, dans une pièce sombre, une unique discussion avait lieu :

-QUOI ? Tu as échoué et en plus tu leur as tout dit sur nous ?

-Pas...pas vraiment tout. Mais...vous aviez dit qu'il fallait faire vite et ..., voyant le regard de son interlocuteur il se tue. Je... je suis...désolé patron.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir. Prévenez tout le monde et préparez-vous à les « accueillir ». Quand à lui... .

La lame brilla un instant sous la faible lumière et le sabre s'abattit silencieusement dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

Fin chapitre 6 : Trahison.

* * *

*wakizashis : petits sabres de 30a 60 centimètre. Si je veux rester dans le réaliste je peut pas lui faire faire le souffle du vampire. ^^"

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre je sais j'ai changé pas mal de choses par rapport aux fics habituel ou on a les quatre sages... J'en ai un peu honte mais je voulait faire une fic qui sorte un peu de ce qu'on voit d'habitude et ou les choses sont assez possible (ex : Yuan j'ai essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer comment il fait sans trop tout gâcher.) Pour le caractère d'Akari c'est un peu comme ça que je la vois donc voilà. Si vous voulez abandonner la lecture de cette fic je vous comprendrais. *relit son chapitre et cours se cacher*

Désolé pour toi **Etsuko.29** et pour tout ce qui aimait bien Takeshi XD. Mais c'était prévu depuis les chapitre 3-4. Il n'avait même pas de nom qu'il était déjà mort le pauvre ^^.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit.A bientôt pour la suite : "Perturbations nocturne"


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur** : Misschoco

**Titre** : Analyse

**Note 1**:C'est ma première longue fic alors je garantis rien du résultat je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Si vous pourriez mettre des reviews.

Les pensées sont en _italique_

**N****ote 2 : **Merci à **Cleem**, **Etsuko.29** et **Chibi-Yuya** pour leur rewievs.

Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir merci **Etsukko.29**

Désolé de t'avoir déçus **Chibi-Yuya** mais j'expliquerais ta remarque par le fait que Takeshi est un professionel qui n'a pas été choisi au hasard par le chef des Mibu qui connait le don de Yuya et par le fait que Yuya n'aime pas son don et essaye de ne pas l'utiliser (pour Akari c'est elle qui lui à demander). De plus elle était plus concentré pour se faire discrète qu'a analyser Takeshi. 'fin bon voilà, moi c'est comme ça que je l'ai vu .

**Note 3 (d'excuses) : **...Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard. Je n'ai plus mon lieu d'inspi' c'est-à-dire mon cours de philo. Lieu où je faisait tout mes chapitres et mes plus une goutte d'inspi' , la panne sèche, l'horreur absolue. De plus c'était les vacances et ...j'ai perdu le plan de ce chapitre dernière chose que j'ai faites en cours TT TT. Ce chapitre n'est donc pas comme les autres puisque je l'ai fait chez moi je m'excuse donc d'avance s'il n'est pas à la hauteur des autres.

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteur *croise les doigt très très fort* Bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Perturbations nocturnes**

Quand Akari, Bontenmaru et Luciole furent partis Yuya annonça :

-Je vais me laver en première.

-D'accord.

Akira l'avait remarqué, la jeune femme n'était pas très bien, sans doute à cause des évènements de la journée. Un bain ne pourrait que l'aider à se détendre, il espérait qu'elle irait mieux ensuite. Après cette courte réflexion, il chercha une bouteille de saké et rejoignit Kyo dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps Yuya s'était fait couler un bain et se reposait. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses : De quoi sera fait demain ? Comment s'en sortiraient-ils ? Ses amis étaient forts, elle en avait eu la preuve ce soir, mais cela serait-il suffisant face aux plus puissants des Mibu ? Réussiraient-ils ou retournerait-elle dans cet enfer qu'elle avait vécu pendant deux semaines ? Elle eut une pensée pour Akira, elle avait quand même un peu allégé les choses en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ils avaient bien assez à faire comme ça. Elle commença à se savonner mais grimaça, qu'est-ce que certaines plaies pouvaient encore lui faire mal après deux jours de repos. La preuve qu'elles étaient profondes, mais comment avait-elle pu arrivé jusque chez Akira ? C'était un vrai miracle pour elle. Alors qu'elle se rinçait, une autre question vint la hanter : Et si l'un d'eux venait à mourir même s'ils réussissaient ? elle s'en voudrait à jamais. Tout ça à cause de ce don d'analyse qu'elle avait. Oui, elle avait un don d'analyse et après ? Il ne lui servait strictement à rien quand elle allait mal.

Elle ferma les yeux et, comme le premier soir, s'immergea complètement sous l'eau et ressortit d'un coup, essayant de cette manière de chasser la plupart de ses pensées et décidant de faire confiance à ses amis.

Tandis que Yuya tentait de se détendre, Kyo et Akira préparaient un peu leur attaque de demain, enfin, ils se posaient surtout une question :

-Alors Kyo, on fait comment demain pour Yuya ?

-...Elle va devenir une gène si on l'emmène.

-Peut-être mais je ne sais pas si on peut la laisser seule, ils connaissent notre position. En plus tel que je la connaît elle refusera. On ne peut pas l'enfermer quand même.

-Dans ce cas il va falloir se débrouiller avec elle sur les bras.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de la mettre en danger et...

-Ça suffit Akira, trancha Kyo, on l'emmène et c'est tout. On se débrouillera avec. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème si elle ne fait pas de conneries.

-Bon d'accord, répondit Akira toujours aussi incertain de cette décision.

-Mais dit-moi, c'est qui cette fille pour toi ? Tu n'es pas du genre à t'attacher à ce point au gens d'habitude.

Akira réfléchit deux secondes, dire à Kyo ce qu'était Yuya pour lui... Finalement il répondit un peu hésitant :

-C'est...ma...sœur.

-Akira, te fout pas de moi. T'as jamais eu de sœur.

-Je sais Kyo, ce que je veux dire c'est que je la considère comme ma sœur.

-...Kyo ne répondit pas attendant plus d'explications.

Le blond réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, comment en était-il venu à faire de Yuya sa sœur de cœur ? Soudain le souvenir refit surface :

_Flash back_

Akira arpentait les couloirs du lycée depuis bientôt une heure à la recherche de Yuya Shiina. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient mais ils s'entendaient à merveille et se comprenait l'un l'autre sans problème. Il s'apprêtait à refaire un énième tour du bâtiment quand il remarqua une aura qu'il connaissait très bien dans une salle. Il entra, elle ne dit rien mais il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il lui lança :

-Yuya qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? je bosse. Et je ne voit pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien. Tout est parfait.

-Arrête de mentir tu mens mal. Je l'entends à ta voix.

La jeune fille grogna, il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il lise à travers ses paroles.

-Et puis tu déteste bosser et encore plus hors des cours. Alors je te repose la question : Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Parce qu'elle se savait vaincue d'avance la blonde leva la tête vers lui et répondit.

-Je suis seule.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas l'engageant par là à s'expliquer.

-Il y a quelque mois Nozomu s'est trouvé une copine.

-Je ne vois pas ou est le problème tu devrais être contente pour lui.

-Mais je le suis. Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le problème c'est que...depuis qu'il est avec elle, il...il ne fait plus attention à moi, c'est à peine s'il revient à la maison. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour lui. Je sais que c'est normal qu'il se trouve quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser tomber, avant il faisait toujours attention à moi, on jouait toujours ensemble, on rigolait, il m'aidait pour mes devoirs, mais maintenant...Elle se tue.

Akira soupira et s'assit ses côtés. Pour n'importe qui les paroles de la jeune fille auraient été stupides, c'était normal qu'une personne quitte les siens pour faire sa vie. Mais Akira lui, comprenait, il savait que la jeune fille avait eu des problèmes avec ses amis ces derniers mois. Presque tous l'avaient quitté car ils ne supportaient plus de la voir les analyser jour après jour, même si elle ni était pour rien, ou commençaient à être jaloux d'elle. Elle avait souffert de se retrouver presque seule dans le lycée malgré qu'il soit toujours là pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Et maintenant, le fait que son frère s'éloignait d'elle rendait les choses plus difficiles à vivre pour elle, et accentuer sa sensation de solitude. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Soudain une idée le traversa. C'était totalement infantile mais bon.

-Si ton frère te laisse alors je le remplacerais, je serais ton nouveau frère et je ne quitterais plus.

La jeune fille le regarda étonnée les larmes aux bord des yeux. C'était une idée un peu stupide mais ça lui plaisait. Elle se surprit à sourire à nouveau.

-D'accord.

-Dans ce cas, laisse tes affaire ici et allons profiter du beau temps _petite sœur_.

Elle rit. En l'entendant il se promis de ne jamais la laisser seule, et de ne jamais la rendre aussi triste qu'elle avait pu l'être à l'instant.

_Fin flash back_

Après qu'Akira ait résumé ses souvenirs à Kyo pour lui expliquer sa relation avec Yuya, Kyo répondit en souriant légèrement :

-Je vois.

Le blond resta bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? il avait fini par être bourré une fois dans sa vie ou quoi ? Kyo n'était vraiment, vraiment, pas comme d'habitude cette fois-ci c'était certain.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pus arrivé à Kyo, Yuya sortie de la salle de bain et leur signala qu'ils pouvaient aller se laver.

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez calmement, malgré les quelques disputes entre Kyo et Yuya et les tentatives de Akira pour les calmer.

Quand ils furent tous couchés et que le silence pris sa place dans l'appartement, Yuya tenta de s'endormir comme Akira le faisait si bien à côté d'elle, mais en vain. Elle était beaucoup trop perturbée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond légèrement éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Que faire ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses ne risquaient pas de partir avant demain, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle décida finalement de se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Akira, elle souleva la couverture et se glissa hors du canapé en faisant très attention. Elle n'imaginait même pas la tête que ferait Akira si, par malheur, elle lui marchait dessus.

A tâtons, elle chercha la poignée de la porte de la cuisine en priant pour ne pas se cogner le pied dans un objet quelconque. Heureusement pour elle, Akira n'était pas du genre bordélique et elle atteint sans trop de problème la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, entra dans la cuisine, referma la porte, alluma la lumière, et aperçus deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient attentivement.

_Non c'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui, je ne l'ai même pas entendu passer dans le salon. Et pourtant je n'ai pas dormi et c'est le seul moyen d'aller dans cette pièce. _Un instant elle imagina Kyo grimper la façade du bâtiment pour entrer par la fenêtre mais elle chassa vite cette idée ridicule de son esprit.

-Tiens tiens planche à pain, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

Elle se retint de ne pas hurler. Akira dormait à côté et jusque là elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle n'allait pas ruiner tous ses efforts à cause d'un démon stupide pas capable de retenir son prénom. Elle se contenta donc de répondre :

-Je viens me chercher à boire je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi que fait-tu ici ?

-Je bois, lui répondit-il simplement en lui montrant un verre plein de saké.

-T'es vraiment un alcoolo. Elle se chercha un verre et alla le remplir.

Kyo ne fit pas attention à la remarque et la questionna :

-Comment une marmotte tel que toi qui dort jusqu'à 10h tout les matins, n'arrive toujours pas à dormir à minuit ?

-Je me pose trop de question. _Mais...mais qu'est qui me prend de lui répondre, et lui pourquoi il pose ce genre de question. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout._ Elle vida rapidement son verre puis se dirigea vers un lieu un peu plus sûr c'est-à-dire son lit.

Mais Kyo n'était pas du même avis et l'empêcha de partir et la prenant doucement par l'épaule.

-Quoi comme...Il s'arrêta et fixa la jeune fille. Elle était entrain de grimacer de douleur et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_C'est pas possible, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me prenne par cette épaule. Ça... ça fait trop mal. _

-Lâ...lâche-moi, articula-t-elle douloureusement. Kyo fronça les sourcils, la douleur ne venait pas de lui c'était certain alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Il la lâcha et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Elle baissa la tête : -Ri...rien.

Mais Kyo n'était pas dupe, il la pris par le bras et remonta sa manche. Elle se débattit mais savait que c'était en vain. Kyo avait vu qu'elle souffrait et avait décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, donc elle n'avait aucune chance.

Quand il aperçut son épaule, Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux, une large cicatrice à peine fermée et partant visiblement du dos ornait l'épaule de la jeune fille. L'origine de cette cicatrice était facile à déterminé. Mais avec quoi avait-on pu lui faire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas ? Tu n'as pas tout raconté à Akira n'est-ce pas ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde. Lâcha –t-elle violemment en se libérant de l'emprise du brun. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir.

Puis, elle sortit de la cuisine et retourna se coucher. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait vu ça lui ?

Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de dormir elle entendit :

-Tu ne devrait pas t'en faire, fait-nous confiance. On est là pour ça, non ?

Elle ne l'avait pas de nouveau pas entendu quand il était sortit de la cuisine. Mais ses paroles dites avec ce ton rassurant l'avaient calmée. Il avait raison, elle devait leur faire confiance.

Avant de s'endormir profondément, les paroles de Kyo passant et repassant encore dans sa tête, elle eu une dernière pensée

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kyo puisse être comme ça. »

Fin du chapitre 7

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment ravie de ce chapitre. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas été fait d'un coup. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand il arrivera car comme je l'ai dit je n'ai plus mon lieu d'inspi' en plus comme c'est un chapitre assez important. Normalement le dernier d'ailleurs mais je pense rajouter un épilogue (Que j'ai dans la tête depuis presque le premier chapitre -_-')

Pourquoi je n'ai plus de lieu d'inspi' TT TT Avant c'était facile je faisait le plan et la moitié du chapitre (voir le tout en 2heure) alors pourquoi TT TT.


End file.
